Starker-Aquí Estoy
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser mentor era fácil, menos si sentías algo por el chico.


— ¿Distancia? —preguntó Tony con los dientes apretados forzando el traje a su máxima velocidad.  
— Diez minutos para llegar al objetivo —respondió F.R.I.D.A.Y mostrándole las coordenadas.  
— Mierda —masculló impotente— Agenda trabajar en hipervelocidad cuando esto termine.  
— Con gusto señor —respondió su I.A.  
— ¿Cómo está el chico?  
— En este momento está intentado mantenerlo unido usando las telarañas. —Comento y antes de que pudiera pedirlo le dio la imagen de la cámara de Peter.

Tony apretó más los dientes cuando vio la imagen. ¿Es que pensaba que iba a poder? Juro e intentó apresurarse, pero aquello era imposible y solo lograba elevar los niveles de frustración y miedo que lo estaban comiendo.

— Sus músculos se están resintiendo —informó F.R.I.D.A.Y y Tony solo cerró los ojos contado los segundos.  
— Trae los refuerzos —Pidió cuando vio en la distancia al buque.  
— Desplegando.

Tony fijó la vista en su objetivo con el corazón desbocado. _«_ _Calmate Stark, cálmate.»_ Se ordenó pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No podía lograrlo a esa distancia. Si estuviera allí y con la situación en sus manos, era más fácil calmarse, pero a aquella distancia era imposible. ¿Cuántas cosas podían salir mal? Demasiadas y ya no eran solo los pasajeros. Peter podía literalmente partirse a la mitad. Por qué estaba seguro que nunca iba a soltar ese buque, y eso era atemorizante.

Una docena de castigos acudieron a su mente pero sentía que ninguno estaba a la altura. No estaba muy seguro de que alguno llegara a capturar la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Ya no estaba preocupado, estaba asustado. Un miedo líquido corría por sus venas en estado puro. Le dolía el pecho especulado las posibilidades de catástrofe. ¿Porque no podía hacerle caso.? ¿Porque no se se podía mantenerse lejos de los problemas.?

No parecía tan difícil, él fue claro en qué zona gris podía moverse y buques partidos a la mitad era algo más que una zona negra, era la definición de zona prohibida. Sin embargo allí estaba, volando a toda velocidad intentando llegar antes de que el chico colapsara.

Veía en la pantalla sus niveles y no le entraba en la cabeza como su corazón no había fallado por el esfuerzo. Trago saliva con terror cuando en el interior del traje resonó un grito de dolorosa importancia proveniente de Peter, volvió la vista al buque agradeció solo estar a unos metros.

Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, había llegado a tiempo. Cuando sus manos tocaron el buque y lo empujaron al fin pudo sentirse ligeramente relajado. No se iba a calmar hasta que el mocoso estuviera en maldita tierra firme, a salvo y lejos de los problemas. Pero ya estaba él allí, ya podía encargarse de todo.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y, pasa mi reunión para mañana. —gruño uniendo el buque.  
— ¿Seguro señor?  
— Despeja mi tarde, hoy no voy a ser bueno para nadie.

Soltó un suspiro. Había tenido una vida tranquila, o bueno tan tranquila como Iron Man podía, hasta que decidió que era buena idea firmar esos acuerdos. Aquéllo destruyó lo poco que había logrado. Steve se había ido, los Vengadores solo eran un nombre vacío, dos de sus amigos estaban destruidos física y mentalmente y el mocoso... no estaba seguro de tener palabras para eso. El mocoso que había logrado mantenerlo despierto día, tarde y noche con sus idioteces, con sus ganas de ser un héroe. Si tan solo supiera que es lo que pide, no lo querría. Recordó a Pepper, no lo querría, recordó a Steve, menos querría eso. Ser un héroe estaba sobrevalorado.

Y si no le creían, bien podían verlo en ese momento, uniendo un buque e intentado no sujetar al mocoso de la oreja para alejarlo de allí tan rápido como pudiera, con los nervios destrozados.

Cuando su mente intentó alejarse solo un milímetro en el camino equivocado, con resolución la obligó a volver a lo que estaba haciendo. _«_ _Es un niño Stark, controlate»._ Sabía lo que su subconsciente pensaba al respecto, pero por suerte para todos los involucrados, había descubierto una consciencia. Quiso reírse de todos los que nunca esperaron ni siquiera eso de él.

Y no era como si se refrenara porque se daba cuenta que era un retorcido depravado o porque suponía que Peter se horrorizaría de sus pensamientos, no, se refrendaba porque sabía que estaba mal. A juzgar por la expresión del chico cuando lo miraba, no le quedan dudas de que era lo que quería. Él podía reconocer qué era, él ponía la misma patética cara cuando Steve estaba cerca suyo. Pero eso era completamente diferente, ahí eran dos completos adultos. _«_ _¿_ _Dos?»_ Preguntó su mente retóricamente y tuvo que concederse a sí mismo que solo Steve lo era. Pero en ese momento lo que estaba contemplado era la encorvada espalda de un niño, no un adulto.

Empujo lejos los maliciosos recuerdos de la cuantiosa cantidad de cosas que había hecho él a su edad. No venía al caso que el hubiera sido toda su vida un maldito promiscuo. El chico no lo era y esa era la radical diferencia. Peter no tenía ni por asomo una idea clara de qué era lo que quería con él, podía dejarle creer que si sabia, pero pensar con las hormonas no era recomendable.

¿Cuantas veces se confundió con Steve por ello? Muchas más veces de lo que su orgullo quería reconocer y los malditos acuerdos de Socovia eran la prueba viviente. Steve tenía muy en claro sus prioridades y Tony le permitió a sus hormonas soñar, suponer y creer. Si hubiera usado más ese cerebro suyo se podría haber ahorrado mucho dolor, pero fue un optimista, un soñador como de los que siempre se burlaba y las cosas le estallaron en la cara.

Ahora parado viendo al chico sintió la adrenalina abrumar su sistema nervioso. Estaba a salvo y eso era un alivio, pero no podía permitirse olvidar lo que estaba por pasar. Más allá de lo que el mundo podía suponer, no era solo su vida la que le importaba. Si era cierto que nunca lloraría a todos esos pasajeros si algo salía mal, pero tampoco podía negar que sería muy desagradable cargar con ello en su espalda.

Su cabeza podía divagar en algo que, definitivamente, nunca iba a pasar, pero no se podía dar el lujo de dejar que ello tapara lo que de verdad importaba.

— Solo una cosa te dije que no hicieras —dijo molesto— Solo una y fue esa lo que hiciste.

El chico seguía dándole la espalda y Tony vio de cerca como había ligeras fisuras en la tela. Él la había construido, sabía lo que estaba diseñada para soportar y aquellas pequeñas, casi imperceptibles rasgaduras, hablaban de lo mortalmente cerca que estuvo Peter de colapsar. Una nueva oleada de náuseas y miedo lo atracaron. Corrió la vista porque era insoportable pensar en eso.

Podía ser que no estuviera muy seguro de nada en su vida, no después de que esta colapsara sobre él dejándolo en cero otra vez, pero sabía una o dos cosas y una de ellas era que Peter le importaba. No es que se diera permiso para llevar ese pensamiento mucho más allá, no todavía al menos, pero sí le importaba y no era solo perderlo físicamente lo que lo preocupaba, él bien sabía lo que provocaba una ruptura mental. Lo había visto y vivido.

— ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Peter con la mirada perdida sobre la bahía.  
— No gracias a tí —dijo duramente, dejando que el miedo se hiciera cargo de sus palabras.  
— ¿No gracias a mi? —espetó Peter girándose para verlo dolido.

Tony se obligó a no acercarse a él para revisarlo de cerca.

— Escáner finalizado. Se encuentra en perfecto estado, señor —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y en sus oídos y solo asintió.

 _Un pobre consuelo_ pensó amargado.

— ¿No gracias a mi? —volvió a preguntarle enojado— Están pasando cosas horribles allí afuera y yo intenté avisarle. —dijo acercándose a su traje cada vez más histérico. Tony podía escuchar su dolor, su angustia y por mas que no Peter no fuera consciente, su miedo. Y era eso lo que lo desarmaba, pensar que Peter había tenido miedo le provocaba un dolor que por mucho que no pudiera explicar ahí estaba—Pero usted no me escucha —le reprochó— ¡Nada de todo esto hubiera pasado si solo me hubiera escuchando! —le gritó lleno de dolor.

Tony dió un respingo molesto. ¿Que no lo escuchaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que las horas al día que se pasaba estudiado sus movimientos lo hacía por lisa y llana diversión?. ¿Acaso pensaba que ese traje se acoplaba exactamente a su cuerpo y necesidades por pura suerte?. Era ridículo, horas, días y meses se pasó estudiándolo. Sacando un patrón de movimientos, de habilidades y analizando posibles necesidades. Ese traje iba a saber mejor que él que era lo que necesitaba y no iba a ser obra de las casualidades o el maldito destino, iba a ser su obra. Su trabajo y esfuerzo iban a ser los responsables de salvar su culo de peligros que no sospechaba aún.

Tony sabía, e intentaba recordarse, que no tenía que dejarse arrastrar por sus palabras, que era el miedo que lo empujaba a decir aquello. Él era consciente de que Peter se equivocaba, que Peter probablemente no sabía o sospechaba el tiempo que se tomaba para cuidarlo y velar por él, pero nada de todo eso parecía poder calmar su propia histeria.

— Si yo le importara —murmuró Peter rezumando dolor y tristeza de sus ojos cafés— Estaría en verdad aquí.

Tony activó la salida del traje antes de ser siquiera consciente de hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo clama por darle al mocoso su merecido _. ¿Si le importara? ¿En verdad?._ Se acercó un paso a Peter imponiendo que el chico le esquivara la mirada.

Vio desfilar por sus pupilas eso que Tony no quería alentar, esos sentimientos confusos que por nada del mundo debía exacerbar , pero estaba hasta la coronilla. La adrenalina seguía confundiendo sus decisiones y si algo había aprendido con el correr de los años era que una vez que empezaba, difícilmente se retiraba sin terminarlo.

— Aquí estoy —espetó furioso— ¿Crees que no tenía un mejor lugar en el que estar?. ¿Crees que no tenía cosas de las que ocuparme?  
— Yo.. yo... señor Stark lo siento —murmuró aún sorprendido.  
— ¡Con unas disculpas no bastan Peter! —le gritó sintiendo su miedo filtrarse otra vez sobre la furia. Las mangas tenían más micro fracturas de frente y en la unión del hombro con el pecho vio un corte. Los cálculos mentales fueron exactos, un solo minuto más de retraso y hubiera sido su piel la que empezaría a romperse.— ¿Que hubiese pasado si no llego? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno moría?  
— Pero no pasó señor Stark. Usted llegó y...  
— No es así como funciona Peter —lo cortó— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien moría? —volvió a preguntarle— Hubiese quedado en tu conciencia Peter. En tu historial Peter. —se acercó otro paso a él mirándolo fijamente. Su respiración se volvió superficial cuando dejó a su mente correr por la más horrible de las posibilidades— ¿Y si _tú_ morías? —susurró acorralado a Peter contra las barandas.

El mocoso abrió los ojos sorprendido pero Tony ya había desconectado su cerebro, mandado de vacaciones a su consciencia y dado una licencia a su buen juicio. La sola idea de contemplar el cuerpo desgarrado de Peter en medio de la bahía había explotado sus filtros naturales y se convirtió en un ser primitivo y sin poder de raciocinio.

Se acercó un paso más a Peter y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura.

— Si tu mueres, quedará en _mi_ consciencia y yo, no puedo con eso. —su voz se había vuelto un susurró duro y sin clemencia.

Peter lo miró con una desesperante mezcla de emociones, parecía asustado, triste, esperanzado y ligeramente decidido. No sabría decir si era la adrenalina o que al fin no pudo contenerse pero cuando Peter avanzó un titubeante paso en su dirección él no se corrió, no retrocedió.

— Yo solo quería parecerme a usted —dijo despacio, tan cerca suyo que su aliento le hizo cosquillas en los labios.  
— Yo quiero que seas mejor. —susurró embriagado por el suave aroma que desprendía su piel.  
— No existe nada mejor, señor Stark —dijo Peter antes de terminar de cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

Quizás no fuera la adrenalina, incluso podría ser que el miedo tuviera poco que ver en el porque no se movió. Muy posiblemente, lo que pasó es que en ese momento dejó de buscar una excusa para no hacerlo y simplemente accedió a satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades.

No era necio y mucho menos un idiota, incluso él tenía ciertos límites inquebrantables, pero en ese momento, justo un segundo antes de que Peter hiciera lo que ya los dos sabían que Tony deseaba, se figuró ciertas cosas que quedaban vedadas. Cuando sujetó con fuerza a Peter y aceptó que lo besara se cuidó de conservar una distancia prudencial, sintió a Peter pelear por pegarse más a él, pero Tony profundizó el beso distrayéndolo.

Mantuvo las manos firmemente apretadas contra sus caderas, porque tenía muy claro que si cualquier parte de su cuerpo entraba en contacto con la de Peter, allí iba a morir su altruismo y no iba a detenerse.

Abrió la boca con cuidado de no asustar al mocoso y deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior. Sintió su sangre hervir en el momento que se tragó un gemido de Peter y tuvo que recordarse sus límites cuando la tímida y extrañamente experta lengua se enlazó con la suya.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando las manos de Peter se enredaron en su pelo y se acercó un poco más a él. Tarde recordó que sin su traje el mocoso era mucho más fuerte que él y para cuando quiso retroceder el chico lo retuvo terminado de pegarse contra él.

Tony luchaba por recordarse ser bueno pero la exigente boca de Peter estaba dinamitando todas y cada una de sus buenas intenciones. Sin pensar mucho en límites tolerables e inquebrantables deslizó las manos desde sus caderas hasta amoldarse a la perfección en el bien formado trasero, que sólo Dios sabía lo bien que lucía enfundado en ese traje, y se concedió unos momentos para disfrutar de aquello.

Los jadeos de Peter eran pura música para sus oídos y su erección había adquirido un rictus doloroso. Estuvo a punto de arrastrarlo hasta su maldita cama cuando alzó una de sus piernas con fuertes intenciones de enredarse en su cadera pero que solo quedó a medio camino.

Su cálida y suave boca se movía con fuerza y necesidad sobre la suya empujándolo a replantearse sus límites. Bien mirado había esperando un comportamiento más... bueno virginal a ser honestos, no aquel despliegue tan arrollador de práctica y conocimientos. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico que se sorprendía básicamente con todo? No sabia pero no podía negar que lo estaba hechizando con esa actitud.

Vio su oportunidad de retroceder por el camino de la cordura cuando la boca de Peter lo liberó unos instantes en busca de aire. Se safo de su agarre y se alejó con la respiración igual de agitada que la de él, estudiandolo detenidamente unos segundos se preguntó cómo podía hacer eso. Uno no podía ser un mentor y desearlo de aquella forma.

Las manos de Peter seguían aferradas a sus hombros y sus ojos fijos en su boca. Se tragó un gemido. _«Límites Stark»_ , se reprendió intentado dar otro paso lejos del mocoso, pero él y su maldita fuerza se lo quisieron impedir.

Le sonrió de lado, le gustaba la acritud. Una verdadera lástima que de verdad la edad fuera un completo problema. Él era un promiscuo sin dudas, y Peter no era claramente un chiquillo sin experiencia. Podía apostar todo lo que poseía y no perdería nada, pero esa determinación, esa forma besar y acariciar no eran propias un novato.

Una punzada de celos lo recorrió al caer en la cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, pero lo desechó al ver la añoranza en los ojos de Peter.

— Vamos a terminar esta charla —dijo haciendo una mueca a falta de palabra mejor— Cuando seas mayor de edad.  
— Faltan tres años para eso —dijo Peter con una mirada hosca.  
— Bueno Peter, tienes tres años para pensar si quieres volver a hablar conmigo.

Cuando su entrecejo se arrugó tiernamente le sonrió más profundamente.

— Ah y necesito ese traje. —agregó dando con el castigo que Peter estaba mereciendo.  
— ¿Qué? —jadeo viéndolo dolido.

Tony juntó aire y cuadró los hombros poniendo toda la distancia que pudo ahora que sus manos lo soltaron al caer rendidas a sus costados. Se obligó a no sentirse herido, era lo que tenía que hacerse. Si Peter no aprendió esa lección iba a distorsionar la frágil línea que separa lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Se recordó quien era y qué lugar ocupaba en su vida, ese no era momento supuestos o esperanzas.

— Es obvio que esto no está funcionando. Tienes que dármelo.  
— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —dijo lanzándole una mirada esperanzada.  
— Para siempre Peter.

Tony tuvo el desagradable placer de ver cómo su mirada perdía el brillo.

— No puede sacarmelo —suplicó acercándose un paso desesperado— Este... este traje es lo mejor que me paso. Sin él no soy nada.

Tony lo miró sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y esas palabras lo confirmaban.

— Si no eres nada sin el traje no deberías usarlo —le dijo con toda la firmeza que era capaz.

Peter era mucho más que un super traje, no solo era el hombre araña por sus poderes, lo era por su determinación, por su fuerza y su integridad. Era un chico inteligente lleno de buenas intenciones, pero un chico al fin y al cabo. Y esa era una lección que tenía que aprender, y él lo apreciaba lo suficiente para aceptar y aguantar de pie su mirada traicionada.

— No tengo nada debajo —susurró esquiando sus ojos cuando entendió que no bromeaba.  
— Ya encontráramos algo. —dijo intentando que le sonriera o lo mirara pero solo se giró dándole la espalda.

Ahora que sus ojos no lo veían Tony se permitió un pequeño flaqueo. Se le acercó por detrás y apoyó suavemente su mano en su cintura. Peter se tenso pero no se volvió, _«_ _mejor_ _así_ _Stark. Sabes que estarías pedido de otra forma»,_ pensó afectado.

— Lo siento. —susurró besando su cabeza y antes de que Peter se diera vuelta se metió en su traje y se alejó.

— Llama a Happy, que le lleve ropa y lo deje en su casa.  
— Enseguida señor Stark.  
— Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y .—suspiró volviéndose para verlo por última vez y lo vio sentado sujetándose la cabeza— Que no lo deje solo. —agregó esperado estar tomando la mejor decisión por él.


End file.
